The Forces of Darkness
by VampiressJess
Summary: Post Blade Trinity Mariana St. James used to be the worlds biggest Nerd. Now she is a member of a top secret organization that fights...Creatures of Lore...
1. The ExLibrarian

**1.The Ex-Librarian**

She walked slowly along the bank of the river. The night was slightly breezy and there was a full moon casting shadows all over the banks. Carefully she kept to the shadows as instructions were fed to her via a small earpiece and a Van full of people ready to back her if trouble arose. She was the newest member of the NightStalkers, a group of high-tech miscrits who fought creatures that were right out of a horror story. Once a librarian at some small L.A. Library, two months ago if you had told her she would be joining a secret group who fought Werewolves and Demons. She would have high tailed it from you. But here she was, the world's biggest nerd, out on an undercover mission to bring down a group of werewolves who enjoyed toying with their prey.

She heard something moving towards her from a distance and stopped, "Whistler, there's something off a short ways. Might be a scavenger." Her voice was low, just loud enough for the microphone installed in the hood of her hoody to pick up. Suddenly a man's voice filled her ear, "Listen Mariana, don't fuck this up. Its your first undercover run so don't go all ballistic on them. I don't need to be cleaning up your blood and brains spattered on the pavement." She heard a bit of a scuffle then Abby's voice filled her ear, "Ignore him Mars, just concentrate. Ignore them, if they attack just give us the word." She nodded, but then realized they couldn't see her, "Alright Whistler, got it." But she didn't have it. She was tired of King badgering her about not being prepared. She knew she was ready and she wanted to take this one out on her own.

As the person drew level with her she could smell the stench of blood on them. It filled her nostrils and intoxicated her. Just like if she were drinking straight from a Tequila bottle. The stench was becoming unbearable, making her dizzy. But she wouldn't let it cloud her judgment. Suddenly she heard wheezing in her ears. Someone had come up upon her without her expecting it. She could smell the blood on the person's breath. She gagged and moved away from them, only to be grabbed by the other person.

"What a tasty morsel we have here. Wouldn't you say Ernie?" She could see the other person nodding and laughing, moving into the light. Only this person wasn't a Werewolf. She eyed them a moment then turned on the charm, "Hmm.. you guys think I'm tasty huh? You're not bad looking yourself. Maybe we can.." She turned and pulled away from the man, running a finger down his putrid face, "Can't we just go somewhere and…" She leaned forward and holding her breath whispered empty promises in his ear as Abby and King were yelling at her in her own ear. She moved away and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, pulling the earpiece out of her ear as she did.

But she wasn't slick enough to pull it off. Ernie immediately saw the earpiece fall to her shoulder. He looked at her and grinned maliciously, "You almost had me there. You're a good actress, to bad your act had a flaw." He motioned to the other man and she felt arms grab her again. But she wasn't going to be a victim for to long. Just long enough to see who the hell these men were. Ernie started towards her, "I had planned on Max and I just sharing you as a meal, but Max wont mind having another mouth to feed. Especially one so beautiful as you." She looked at the man and spit at him, "Me Join you? That's the most insane thing I have heard. I would never join bums like you and your friend. I enjoy my food, not trash."

* * *

Abby was curious to know what was happening, but she couldn't keep a good eye on Mariana if King kept distracting her. Finally she shot him a glare, "King close your mouth. We have to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens. You remember what happened to Nadia." King snorted and waved his finger in a circle in the air, "Big Fucking deal Abby. Nadia had it coming to her, she didn't listen to our warnings. So if something happens to Mariana then its her own fault." He had his eyes closed and was leaning against the back of the front seats, just relaxing but still poised for action. Abby admired that in him. She looked back out the window just in time to see another man appear out of darkness. "Damn-it King, what is she doing?" She heard movement behind her then saw King's face appear next to her own as he peered out the window, "I was right wasn't I? She's pulling a Nadia. She wants to go solo let her. I'm done with theses dumbass rookies. They are better off with stakes in their asses then our targets, at least we have the unexpected with them." 

Abby rolled her eyes, "King we can't afford to loose another one. We've lost time as it is. You found this one, you're the one who has to take the steps to keep her alive." She heard a barrage of curse words and felt him next to her again, "Give me that fucking mic Abigail." She felt him wrench it out of her hands and shook her head as he started to yell mercilessly at Mariana. She saw the other man let go of Mariana briefly, she grabbed the mic from King, "Do it Mariana, give us the word. Come on, no one will help you if you don't!" But she wasn't sure if Mariana heard her, she could hear what the men were saying and she knew that Mariana had made a mistake. She elbowed King, "We're going." She started to move towards the door but a arm snaked out and grabbed her, she turned back to King and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you stopping me." King smirked for a moment, "Let's see how much she's got first." Abby pulled her arm out of his grasp, "King we may not have that much time." He turned and looked at her, "Don't fucking argue with me Abigail!"

* * *

Mariana glared at the man as he laughed at her, "Trash, no dear we aren't trash. This is our disguise so people like yourself and your friends wont try and take us out. But now that you've stumbled upon us our disguise is ruined." He moved towards her and made a motion to the other man. Mariana felt Max's hands in her hair, then her head was being pulled to the side. That moment she knew what these guys were. But their kind was supposed to have been killed off. Those thoughts clouded her mind for a few moments, but then the smell of Ernie's breath and her situation was brought back to her. He was inches from her neck, when she realized how vulnerable his legs where. In on fluent motion she had brought her leg up and kicked him hard in the knees. He stumbled momentarily but came back at her again, 'You little bitch." He ripped her from Max's grip, "I'm biting you and you aren't going to stop me." He hit her hard with his fist and she stumbled backwards. 

She took that as her chance, ignoring the pain she stood up straight and stared at Ernie and Max smiling wickedly, "Sorry shit-face, the only biting your going to do will be on your buddies dick." Max shot at her but she side stepped him and nailed him in the back with her foot. She turned to throw the Chain Stake at Ernie, but she was met by another hard fist to her face. The punch sent her flying, but she quickly stood again. She knew she was in over her head, but nothing would get her to give the word. Both Ernie and Max were coming at her, but she sidestepped them both. They stopped and she took her chance using every possible chance she had to send barrages of punches and kicks their way. But it wasn't enough. She was not as strong as these men. They could take the hits a five foot seven, 120 pound, 24 year old could throw at them.

Ernie and Max Smirked as they came at her again, this time careful not to let her slip away. Max grabbed her first and then Ernie laid into her. She was bleeding and she could feel her bones cracking under his fist. She needed to say the word, but she wouldn't. A series of ideas began to run through her mind, but none of them seemed like they would work. Ernie stopped as Mariana's head began to hang down, he shook his own and motioned to Max, 'Drain her. She isn't worth the headache." She heard Max start to laugh and then the most disgusting thing erupted from his already disgusting mouth, "Can I have some fun first Boss? It's been ages since my last 'treat' and she is just to pretty to waste."

* * *

Abby had to restrain King. After all the fuss he made he was now the one who had to be calmed. "You know King for you to hate her you sure are taking a special interest in her all of a sudden." He shot her a glare and his words tumbled violently from his mouth, "What the Fuck Abby! You heard that bastard. I wont sit around and let any body do that to a woman, especially not some shit-eating Vampire who should have been gone already!" He wrenched his arm out of her grasp and shot out of the doors of the van in a blaze of gunfire. He ran towards where Mariana was with the first man. He heard Abby behind him and she knew she'd go for the other man so he just shot him a death glance and kept going. 

Mariana felt Max let her go and she took it as her chance. She stood quickly and started to throw more punches his way. She felt an excruciating pain in her side, but her adrenaline was pumping so she ignored it. Max was caught off guard, not only by her new strength but also by the behemoth of a man firing stakes his way. He backed away but not far enough. Mariana already had a stake in her hand and had it hurtling towards his heart. She drove it in him with every ounce of energy she had left. Smiling contentedly as he turned to ash. But her smile only lasted a few moments. The pain returned and she looked down to see a stake buried into her side. She heard footsteps behind her and turned slowly, pulling at the stake as she did. She saw King and for a moment she smiled. But it faded when she realized it was his stake. "You shot me. I didn't give you the word." She stumbled forward and then..darkness.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abigail or Hannibal. Just borrowing them for a bit. Can't have a Blade Fan fic without the infamous Hannibal King.**

** A/N: Story isn't done yet. I just put complete so I wont have to go in and change it later.  
**


	2. Massive Headache

**2. Massive Headache**

Mariana woke with a splitting headache. It felt like someone was taking a hammer and pounding her brain mercilessly. She groaned and opened her eyes, only to have the light blind her. She heard angry whispers and then a door slam. She winced at the noise and groaned again. She heard someone move towards her and tried opening her eyes again. This time she could make out a blurry figure, but that's all. "How'd I do?" She knew she was at the headquarters, but only because the last person she saw before she blacked out was King. She didn't know how long she had been out, but by the way the pain felt she knew it hadn't been long.

"You kicked ass, even if you didn't listen to us Mars." It was Abby, the voice she had hoped she would hear. She smiled through cracked lips, "And King? How is he?" She heard a hesitant sigh and knew she had pissed of her mentor, "Abby.." She felt Abby's hand on her arm and looked away. "Not a word Mars, I know how tough he has been on you. He's pretty pissed, but give him a bit of time and he'll come around." Mariana nodded and felt something sharp against her skin. She inhaled sharply, "Abby.." darkness was enveloping her again and the last thing she heard was Abby's voice, "Shh..Sleep Mars."

* * *

Mariana opened her eyes slowly, not feeling the pain she had before. She took in a deep breath and found that not even her ribs hurt anymore. She rubbed her face and then pulled herself into a sitting position. Looking around she could see that she was in her room, but all of her equipment had been stripped from the room. Slowly she climbed out of the bed and checked all of the places she had hidden weapons, only to find them empty too. She shook her head and growled angrily. She pulled on some clothes and looked in the mirror. She needed to shower and needed fresh bandages. But they could wait. She wanted to know why her gear was gone.

* * *

King sat in a chair in front of a set of surveillance monitors. Each monitor had a different scene that would change to another camera's point of view every few seconds. On one he saw a brief scene of Abigail messing around in the lab. On another he saw Mariana limping her way down the hall. He smiled slightly and decided to meet her half way. He knew she was out to find him, but he needed to speak to her just as well. Ever since the night she blew it he had been angry. And that anger had not subsided at all. He stood quickly and moved from the room. Heading straight to the place he knew Mariana would go first. 

He rounded the corner just as she entered the room. She looked at him and a cold glare formed in her eyes, ''Where are they?" Her voice was low and thick with contempt. He looked at her and returned her glare, "You don't need them." Mariana walked towards him her limp evident but her fists were balled, ''Where Are they King! Where the hell are my Weapons? You had no right to take them." He stood to his full height, towering over her, "I said you don't need them Mariana. You didn't listen and almost got yourself killed. So now it's time to face the consequences. Next time you go out, if you go out, you'll remember!" He crossed his arms over his chest, but Mariana wasn't intimidated. "If anyone is to blame for MY not listening, it's you King. You're the one training me remember." King snorted, "You shoot everything out the window when it comes to crunch time. You get trigger-happy and jump the gun. You don't even bother to listen."

She brought her hand up hard against his chest, "I go with my instincts! Just like you told me to do. If that's not how you do it then you shouldn't have told me that." King looked at her in a bit of shock. But it left his face as his hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, "Listen Mariana, I did tell you to listen to your instincts, but I also told you to never try an be the hero. If you don't like the way things roll here then you shouldn't have joined." Mariana pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him, "I didn't ask to join your fucking secret society Hannibal! You could have just let me die that night! You didn't have to be the..whats the word..oh yeah..The Hero." She looked at the glare he was giving her. It was icy and it made her shudder. She threw her hands in the air, "That's it I'm done with this. I'm out, it's obvious that you don't want me here. So why be a nuisance to you any longer?" She shook her head and waved at him, "See ya around King." She didn't see his face contour into anger. She was to busy walking away to bother. A million things ran through her head, most of them beginning with Hannibal's name and ending in 'she was leaving'.

King watched her walk away and in a swift motion had knocked his fist through the wall. He heard footsteps moving towards him and looked up as Abby ran in. She looked at him in confusion, "What is it King?" He started to move past her, not in the mood for small talk. But her hand snaked at and grabbed his shoulder. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "She's done. Good thing too, I wont have to worry about having to clean up after another stupid trainees mess." He shrugged off her hand and stalked out of the room, leaving Abigail there alone. She looked around and then moved off down the hall towards Mariana's room. Determined to make her stay.

* * *

Mariana was in her room again, packing what little belongings she had. She had nowhere to go but she would find a place. She refused to stay here and be berated by King. She was throwing things out of the closet when she heard the knock. She looked up to see Abby and instantly knew why she was there. "Don't try it Abby, it won't work. I'm out. I can't do this without having him jump down my throat." Abby walked into the room and sighed, 'Listen Mars, he'll co-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Mariana had held up her hand, "No he wont. We both know he hates me. I'm leaving and that's it." She finished throwing the rest of her belongings in her suitcase and closed it. She knew she shouldn't be leaving in her condition, but right now she wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. She picked up her suitcase and started to exit the room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Abigail, "Thanks for trying Abby. But it was no good." 

She turned back to the door, only to be met by the wide chest of King. She looked up at him and glared at him coldly. His mouth was set tight, "Mariana, listen.." But Mariana didn't listen. She never did. She pushed past him and walked down the corridor, exiting the NightStalkers headquarters.

Abigail looked at King, surprised that he had come down after what he had just said. But he never turned to meet her gaze. He was staring off after Mariana, watching her. Suddenly it became a bit clear to her why he was making such a big deal. A small smile inched across her face. Mariana would be back, if King had to bring her back kicking and screaming, she'd be there. Abigail took a look around the and shook her head. She sighed and moved past him, patting his arm as she did so. Leaving him there staring at the empty corridor.

* * *

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

** A/N: I think the story has been a bit confusing so far. But just bare with me, we all have our own writing style and well mine happens to confuse people.  
**


	3. Another Chance At Being Needed

**3. Another Chance At Being Needed**

Mariana St. James was back in her element. Back to doing the same thing over and over again. Get up, shower, think of Abby and King, and eat breakfast, think of Abby And King, get dressed, think of Abby and King, go to work, think of Abby and King, come home, think of Abby and King, go to bed, Think of Abby and King. There was never a moment that passed in the past year or so that she didn't think about the NightStalkers. Always wondering what would have happened if she had stayed. She didn't care. Well at least that's what she told herself. The truth was nothing she could do now would fill the void leaving them had made. And there was one big void. Working in a library was no comparison to fighting the creatures they fought.

"Mars! Mars!" She turned when she heard the name Zoë and Abby had given her. She smiled and jumped over the counter as Zoë came running towards her.

"Zoë girl! What are you doing here?"

"King brought me to see you." Mariana threw her arms around her hugging her tight.

"He did what?"

"He brought me, said you might like to see how big I've gotten."

"Did he now? Well he was right, you're getting big. What are they feeding you? Steroids?"

"Nope just lots of veggies and huge ass steaks." Mariana looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled slightly. It was King, looking just like he did when she left. Gun holsters and all.

She shook her head, "You know you can't have those in here right?" She pointed to his guns and he smirked, "I wouldn't be Hannibal King if I didn't have them." He had a point and she couldn't deny it. They were his trademarks. The guns and his mouth.

She turned to face the Librarians counter looking at the woman behind it, "I'm taking my lunch, Ann." Ann merely nodded eyeing King. Mariana knew what she was thinking, and she couldn't disagree. King was a looker, but an asswhole nonetheless. She turned back to Zoë and grabbed her hand, not looking at King, "Let's go get some food Zoë Girl."

* * *

"Mariana listen.." Mariana held up her hand and nodded towards Zoë stuffing her face full of French fries. "Not now King." She heard him grumble and it just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Zoë We'll be right back. Order yourself some Ice cream or whatever dessert you want ok. It's on me." Mariana stood quickly and grabbed King by the collar, "Get over here."

King was surprised as he felt her yanking him out of the chair. She still had the fire, he admired that in her. She was dragging him towards a secluded corner where they could still keep an eye on Zoë. She threw him against the wall and looked at him, anger written all over her face.

"Listen we've been through this once. I'm done with it all."

"I was angry."

"You hate me King it's all. Angry or not you said what you said."

"We need you."

"Need me? What the fuck do you need me for? I'm a Librarian remember."

"Zoë needs you."

"Drop her by my apartment sometime, I'll give you the fucking address."

"Abby needs you."

"She can come along. I have plenty of room for my friends."

"I need you."

"Bullshit! All you have ever said to me was negative. I'm done with it all. I'm done with the NightStalkers and I'm done with you."

He grabbed her by the arm and turned the tables pining her against the wall, "Listen Mariana, it's not even fucking like that. I did what I thought was necessary to toughen you up. But it's not about that anymore. You were the brains and without you we can't figure this out. Mariana we have a problem. They are back."

"Who's back?"

"Jesus Mariana! Who the hell do you think attacked you that night? King Kong?" He pushed away from her. "Please Mariana. We can't do this without you. We've been stuck in a rut for to long."

"You told me they were gone." She shook her head, "No, I'm done. I'm a fucking Librarian! What can I do?"

"You can do more then you think. It's only Abby and me now. We can't find Blade. He's probably out there facing the same fucking problem as us."

Mariana shrugged, "It isn't my problem now is it? Had you come to me before now I might have helped." She looked down at her hand and saw the diamond glinting on it.

"Fuck! Mariana listen to me. It's a one-time deal. One time! After this if you feel dandy enough to leave then I'll send you off myself on a one way ticket."

"No." She whispered it at first. Then looked up, "No. I'm sorry King. I can't."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Cause I'm getting married!"

"Your what?"

"Getting married, you know white dress, lots of flowers. Exchanging Vows."

''To Who?"

"None of your business."

"Who!"

"Axel Mavanari."

Kings eyes widened, "Don't do it Mariana."

"Why?"

Kings eyes flashed, "Because he's their leader.''

"Unfucking believable! You would say anything to get me to join your stupid gang again. I tried it once and it didn't work out."

"Maria—"

"Just shut the fuck up King. He is not their leader." She turned from him and stalked back to the table where Zoë was. King watched her shaking his head, "Fuck!"

"Zoë Girl, I'm going to have to cut this short. Tell Abby to bring you by my house sometime. But cal me first to make sure I'm there." She wrote down her number quickly as King made his way back to the table. She handed it to Zoë and hugged her tightly.

"Mars are you coming back to us?"

"No Zo I'm not."

"Mari-"

"Save it King." Mariana threw a few twenty's on the table, "Lunch was on me." She rumpled Zoë's hair and left the restaurant. Returning to the Library only to be feel the void get bigger..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Abigail or Hannibal. Although sometimes I dream I own hannibal...But thats another thing... **

A/N: Is it just me or is there some sexual tension between Mariana and Hannibal? Hmm...what's to come...

E.V.A Graebel I tried what you suggested and thats what I got. Let's hope it works out for me that way.

WHATtheF He gets moodier!


	4. Setting it Into Motion

**4. Setting it into Motion**

"Where are they!" Axel Mavanari slammed his fist hard against his desk, sending papers flying. One of Los Angeles top businessmen, he always got his way. Except when it came to the NightStalkers. They had eluded him for over a year now. And now that he was about to get married he didn't want them interfering. Of course he knew his fiancé was once a NightStalker, he knew she was through with it. But he had a bit of hope that she still kept in contact with them. But she never so much as whispered their names. But he still had plans in using her to get to them.

"Boss we just had a hit from someone outside The Varsity." Axel looked down at the man who spoke and raised his eyebrows, "Well Meyers? What did they say?"

"It seems that Mariana was just spotted leaving there." Axel rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that where my fiancé eats is not priority right now."

"But sir?"

"Not another word Meyers." Axel turned away from the man a bit annoyed by the mans idiocy.

"But she was there with Hannibal King sir."

Axel turned back slowly, "Hannibal King? Why didn't you say so before Meyers?"

"I tried sir."

"What was she doing there with him?"

"Eating lunch sir."

"I know that Meyers, do I look like a complete fool? I Know it was to eat, but why was he there?"

"We suspect he was trying to get her to join them again. He had the little girl with them as well."

Axel turned and walked to his window that looked out over the city. It was day time in the city but he could enter the light thanks to the NightStalker's botched attempt at Daystar. He thought for many moments the smiled wickedly, "I think it's time to set things into motion. Meyer's send out those invitations. We may not know where the NightStalker's are but we know where there are people who know them."

Meyers nodded and stood, "Sir, what happens if they don't show? We do have a back up plan don't we?"

"Meyer's do you always have to second guess me? They will show, if not Abigail, then King will. Mariana seems to mean something to him. How many times have we spotted him watching her from a distance? He'll show up." Axel's eyes gleamed with excitement. Finally he had a chance to get rid of the Nightstalkers. And he wasn't going to let this chance go. He dismissed Meyers and exited his office entering a small supply closet. He looked around and then grinned, "On our wedding night Mariana, you will become an undead."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abby or Hannibal.**

** A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and kinda blah. My inspiration has been running short. But it's gained in strength over the last few days. So youmight get another chapter before I go back to school..tomorrow xX Enjoy..Next Chapter is the Wedding!  
**


	5. Wedded Bliss?

**5. Wedded Bliss?**

Mariana sat in front of the mirror of a room made just for the day. She couldn't believe that she was finally getting married. Axel was so sweet and good to her. She couldn't imagine her life with anyone else. Well there was one person but she didn't want to think of him. She had only known him a few months and it didn't take long for her to fall for him. Even if she pretended to hate him, deep down she couldn't lie to herself. She heard movement in the corner and turned quickly to see something flit out the window. She stood quickly and moved to the window and looked out. Wondering what it was.

* * *

"Come on King let's go. I don't care how angry at Mars you are she invited us so walk faster I don't want to miss the wedding." Abigail brushed at her dress. She still couldn't quite get used to it. But she didn't think showing up in her usual leather would be appropriate. So she had adorned herself with a new dress and even fixed her hair. She looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly. She had never thought she would see King in a tux and without her having to even tell him to get one, he had went and gotten one. 

"Abi just shut your mouth and lets get to the church, I want to go in and pay my last respects to her. She'll be dead by tonight." He looked up when he heard movement, he saw someone hanging out a window in a bridal gown. He imagined for a moment it was Mariana escaping. But the woman disappeared back into the room.

"We are here dumbass. Now hurry it up I want to go see her before she takes the plunge." She grabbed his arm and yanked him up the stairs. All the while he was looking back up at the window. He realized it really was Mariana.

"I'm not going with you up there. I'll find us seats at the back of the church. That way we can leave first." He disappeared into the church quickly leaving Abi standing there shaking her head.

"This is going to be a eventful wedding." Abi shook her head and made her way into the church, making her way up the stairs to try and find the room Mariana was in.

* * *

Mariana sat back down at her mirror and began to fix the straggling hairs that didn't seem to want to stay in the bun at the back of her head. She smiled at herself in the mirror, "A new chapter in my life is about to begin." She sighed and then jumped slightly when a knock sounded behind her. "Come in." 

Abi walked into the room smiling, "Surprise Mars. I thought I would come and see you before the ceremony." She closed the door behind her and quickly embraced Mariana.

"Abigail! What are you doing here?" Mariana was surprised to see Abi, she hadn't invited her, not because she didn't want her there but because she knew if Abi came, King would be there or near by.

"You didn't expect me to not come did you? I got the Invitation at my dad's old apartment. I don't remember ever giving you that address but as powerful a man as Axel I'm sure he looked it up. King's was sent there as well."

Mariana stared at Abi unable to say anything. She didn't want to tell her that she had not been invited. But she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it through the wedding with Hannibal there. She sighed and just smiled, "Abi I'm glad you got them then. I wanted you both to be here. How's Zoë?"

"She's fine. She didn't want to come for some reason. She told me to tell you she missed you and good luck."

"I'll come by and see her sometime soon Abi. Make sure she knows that."

They spoke for a long time, then a knock on the door interrupted the conversation and an all to familiar voice, "Mariana, darling, we have a problem."

"Axel what are you doing? You can't be near here." She walked to the door and leaned against it, "What is it then?"

"Your father didn't show up. We sent someone to your parents home and no one was there. I'm sorry darling, if you want to call it off till we find them we can."

Mariana looked at Abi shocked. She didn't know what to do, but she thought of King and knew that she couldn't call it off. He would be sitting out there and then when the announcement was made. He would laugh and just be his self. She sighed, "No, no Axel, I have waited to long. Lets just go ahead with the ceremony."

"Alright Mariana. If it's truly what you want. I'll go get the organist going."

They both looked at each other for many minutes, Abi feeling sorry for Mariana. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to not have your parents there for your wedding. Or to not have anyone walk you down the aisle. Even after her father died Abi had someone who would do that for her. Then the thought hit her. King would walk her down the aisle, No matter what.

"Mars don't worry, your parents are fine I'm sure. But I'm going to go and get my seat. It sounds like the wedding will be starting soon."

"Alright Abi. I'll see you after the ceremony."

Abigail nodded and then left the room leaving Mariana there alone. Her thoughts centered on her parents and everyone who would probably whisper behind there hands about her. But she would not let it get to her. She was ready to prove that nothing could deter her from marrying Axel. Not even her love for another man.

* * *

Finally after a brief talk with one of Axel's groom's men Mariana left her place in the dressing room and made her way down the many halls and to the lobby. She had no bridesmaids, she hadn't wanted any. So she wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting for her in the lobby. But as she entered she saw the familiar broad shouldered form of Hannibal King. She groaned inwardly, trying not to note how good he looked in his tux. She closed her eyes to block him out and then cleared her throat. 

Hannibal turned slowly a bitter smile on his face, "Glad you decided to show up Princess. I was beginning to wonder if you had taken my advice."

"Don't start Hannibal. Nothing you could say can deter me from this. And just so you know, I never invited you. I didn't even want you to be here. So no one will miss you if you leave." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Groaning to herself once more, because the mere sight of him brought shivers up her spin.

"Fat chance Mariana, Abigail called me on a favor I owe her. So I have to stay and walk you down the aisle."

"What? Oh no…" She shook her head and before she could protest he was at her side as the music began to play behind the closed doors.

He bent low to her ear his breath rushing over her skin across, "It's not to late to turn back Mariana."

"No Hannibal. I'm marrying Axel."

* * *

"Dearly beloved….." The preacher's words were drowned out by the tingle of Mariana's skin. Hannibal had walked her down the aisle and the returned to his seat next to Abigail. She tried looking up at Axel for assurance only to find that he wasn't as comforting to her anymore. She looked back at the preacher barely listening to what he was saying. 

"Do you Axel Mavanari take Mariana St. James….." Again the words were drowned out. _Was she doing the right thing? What if Hannibal had been right? What if Axel was a Vampire. But he couldn't be. He was able to walk during the day. He had visited her many times at work._ Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Mariana? Are you ok?" Axel and the preacher were looking at her concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes I'm fine."

"Well then answer the question."

"What question?"

"Mariana have you forgotten where we are?"

"Um…No." She heard the people gasp in the crowd and She looked at the preacher questioningly and then it hit her. It was her turn to say I do. She looked around and then for some odd reason turned and looked at Hannibal. He was studying her, his hands clenched tight on the pew in front of him. It was then she knew what she had to do.

She turned to the preacher and Axel again, "I mean, I haven't forgotten and I do."

She smiled at Axel and he smiled back. Both relieved that she had made it through her slip up.

The preacher began to speak again and this time Mariana heard, "Now before we go further, if anyone here thinks these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A gasp and the splintering of wood resounded through the building. Mariana quickly turned in time to see Hannibal storming from the building. Abigail stood slowly and mouthed an apology to Mariana and ran from the room as well. A tear slid down Mariana's cheek as she turned back to Axel and the preacher, "Continue please…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Well Except Mariana and Axel.**

**A/N: Ok this one took some time, and despite one negative comment the story will keep going. I will just say that this Hannibal King is not solely based on the one from Blade: Trinity. I will also say that we each have our own writing styles and while some of us may be able to caputre that Hannibal those of us who are creative will add our own touch to him. **

**Chapters will be slower coming now that school has started back. So Read, Reveiw and enjoy! **


	6. The Escape

**6. The Escape**

Her feet slapped against the pavement as she ran down the back alleys of LA. She wasn't far from her destination but she wasn't sure if she would make it. She was growing weaker with every step she took. The blood pouring out of the wounds she had acquired while locked away in Axel's apartment. She had never imagined things would turn out this way. She was supposed to be happy with her husband, not afraid of him and running.

She turned a corner and her dress caught on something. She pulled on it trying to pull it free. But it wouldn't budge. It had taken Axel a long time to tear at the material when she wouldn't remove it for him. It was that strong. She looked up when she heard foot steps and panic began to set in. She yanked on the dress desperately, finally hearing the sweet sound of it ripping.

But it came free to late. She felt the cold clammy hands come around her and smelt the putrid stench of decayed blood. But as the hands pulled at the bodice of her wedding dress, everything she learned while with the NightStalkers resurfaced. She kicked out at her attacker and fought her way free. She began to run again but before she got too far she felt the cold steel of a knife penetrate the flesh of her side. She yelled out and stumbled momentarily, but then she caught sight of her destination. She looked back to see her attacker running flat out after her. She picked up the pace and ran towards the gated warehouse. She punched in the code and watched as the gates opened seeming to take forever. Finally they were open just enough for her to slip through. She squeezed between them then quickly punched the button to shut them again.

She didn't wait around to see if they closed. She wasn't going to risk it. Her adrenaline was pumping but it didn't stop her from feeling the weakness start to set in. She stumbled just as she reached the door, but she picked herself up so she could pound on the door.

* * *

Hannibal stood in the empty containment room. The room that he had so many years ago occupied as he was cured of the disease that was Vampirism. He didn't know why he was propelled to be there. He just had the feeling that soon the room would be occupied. He ran his hands over his face; he had been restless since the wedding. He didn't want to admit it but he knew it had to do with Mariana. He had warned her and she didn't listen, so why was he worried about it? Because he felt at fault. He could have done something to prove to her he was right. But if she wanted to be stubborn that was her own fault. 

He left the room, and for some reason instead of shutting it up he left it open and unlocked. As he walked down the corridor he could hear the squeaking of the gates out front. Finally, he thought to himself. Abby had returned with their dinner. He started to walk to the front doors when he heard the desperate knocking. He raised his eyebrow and snatched open the door as he reached it. Only to be met with the sight of a bloody mess that he knew to be Mariana.

"Hannibal…" Before she had said anything else, she flung herself into his arms and there she passed out. He looked down at her unsure of what happened to her or why she was there. He picked her up and kicked the door closed behind him.

He quickly made his way to the infirmary and laid her out on one of the beds. He looked her over, noticing the blood that had stained the once white fabric of her wedding dress. He tried to remove the dress but the zipper was stuck. He could tell she was bleeding up underneath but the only way remove the dress would be to rip it. He took it at the neck and in one fluent motion ripped the bodice of the dress and peeled it aside.

He made a face as he saw the many wounds that covered her body. She had been brutally beaten and from the looks of it she shouldn't have made it there. He shook his head and left the room, returning not much later with one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He laid them on the table and then got to work dressing her wounds. Cursing when every once in awhile one would start to bleed rapidly.

As he went up her checking to make sure he had attend to every wound he saw a large stream of red that he hadn't noticed before. A wound he had not seen, covered by her hair. He moved her hair and then cursed loudly, "Fuck Mariana you should have fucking listened." He stared down at her unconscious form and shook his head, "Stupid rookies don't listen and you get bitten." He quickly attended the bleeding of her bite and then covered it with a bandage. Finally realizing why he had left the containment room open and waiting.

He left the room for a few moments and returned once more with a large bowl of hot soapy water. And another with just plain hot water. Slowly he began to bathe her, washing the blood from her arms and legs. And then quickly running the rag over the rest of her body. He would wait for Abby to return before he did anything else. He didn't feel quite comfortable with seeing her completely naked. And then Abby could get her clean under things. He dressed her quickly. Noting that his shirt seemed to swallow her small frame. Then gently he picked her up and headed for the containment room. She would be turning soon, and he couldn't risk leaving her in the infirmary, where she could get up and drain the blood from them all.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannibal or Abby. I'm just borrowing them, but hopefully one day I will own Hannibal. Ok Not really but yeah...**

**A/N: **This is another short chapter but it's taken me awhile to write it because of school. Chapter seven is almost done as well. So expect it soon.


	7. The Turning

"We can't be sure King. What if the old cure won't work? The virus has changed."

"We have to try Abby. We owe her at least that."

"Since when have you cared about doing anything for her? Most of the time you're putting her down."

"Like I said people deserve second chances and she doesn't deserve to live with this disease."

"Alright I'll find Calder and see if he still has the make up from the cure. But we are going to need some of her blood.

"I'll get it. Go find Calder."

* * *

Mariana could hear the voices outside of the room she was in. One she knew to be Abby the other was King. But she couldn't make out what they were saying or even where she was. She thought at first she was in her old room but it was so dark. And when she had tried to get up she realized she was strapped to the bed.

She had struggled for a while against the restraints but they wouldn't budge. Finally she had given up and just lay there listening to the sounds outside her room.

Everything seemed to be so loud. A cricket chirped in the yard and she could hear it. She felt an indescribable hunger as well. One she couldn't explain. And as she sat there it grew. Becoming almost unbearable.

She winced, as it got worse. Feeling much like a jackhammer was pounding on every available part of her brain. She whimpered, as the pain seemed to resonate through her body. Intensifying with every breath she took. She closed her eyes trying to eliminate any unnecessary motion, but it didn't work. She could feel the hot tears running down her face but she refused to cry out knowing it would only make it worse.

* * *

King stopped at the door of the containment room. He could hear the soft whimpering of Mariana on the other side of the door. He sighed inwardly and leaned against the door, how had she gotten to him? He had done everything in his power to stop from falling for her. But even after everything she had still gotten past his barriers. But even he knew the first night he had met her that she would be the one to pull down the walls surrounding his heart.

He clutched the syringes in his hand and then opened the door. He could see Mariana lying still on the bed. Not struggling against the restraints like so many others did. He shut the door and moved towards the bed slowly. Not wanting to throw her into to vampire mode. He knew how easy those bindings were to break if given the chance and he didn't want to have to stake her.

He looked down at her and smiled slightly, "How you doing rookie?"

Mariana turned her head slightly, "As good as can be expected I guess." her voice was weak and shaky.

"Well we are going to help you. We are getting the cure and reworking it. This is a new string of the virus."

"You told me they were gone. You lied to me." She had a far off look in her eyes and they were slightly glazed. A sign that the transformation was almost over with.

"I thought they were Mariana. I was wrong. But I warned you about Axel and you didn't listen."

She hissed at him, "Who wants to hear that about the man they are going to marry King?" She winced and struggled slightly against the bindings, "Please King, release me…"

"I can't Mariana."

"Please…" Tears began to fall down her face for the first time, tears of pain and hurt, tears for her life that was ruined because she didn't listen.

"I'm sorry Mariana. I really am." He ran a hand over her face and then moved to her arm, "I have to take some of your blood." He slowly stuck the needle into her arm and only hesitated when she began to whimper.

"King don't…. it hurts…"

"I have to Mariana."

"King stop…" Her voice came out in a hiss and her eyes had turned black. She looked at him now, anger clearly written on her face. The transformation was done. He had triggered it by taking her blood.

King began to step away from her, his stake ready. He wasn't afraid, he just didn't want to stake her. He had really fallen for her hard. And if she died it would effect him for a very long time.

Mariana struggled inside and out. She needed to feed and she needed to get rid of this disease. She struggled against the bindings, pulling and kicking. Oblivious to the pain that still ripped through her body. "You did this to me. You lied to me and told me they were…." Another stab of pain racked through her body and she looked at him with sadness and anger.

"Mariana you don't want to do this. You can beat this."

"What do you know of anything King. All you know how to do is fuck people over."

"Come on Mariana. Fight it. I never lied we really thought they were gone."

She just stared at him as she struggled with the bindings. Then he started moving towards her. He dropped the stake and started to roll up the sleeve on his left arm. Then he was by her side again, his wrist just above her mouth. "Drink if you're so desperate. But know if I turn too I'm going to kick your ass."

She eyed him then his wrist. She could see every vein and every beat of his heart in them. She licked her lips and suddenly wrenched her arm free of the binding and grabbed his wrist. Her nails dug deep into his flesh and her teeth sank into the warm flesh. Her body shook with guilty pleasure as the warmth of his blood washed through her. A little voice in her head was telling her this was wrong but she didn't care. She drank and drank until she couldn't anymore.

King pulled his arm away when she stopped, and covered it with the other. He said nothing but just turned and moved to the doors. The vile of blood he took from her while she fed tucked neatly into his pocket. "You owe me Rookie. For all your fucking mistakes." He opened the door and before taking two steps out of it he fell to his knees. She had drank much from him. He had tried to at least make it to where she couldn't see him, but he couldn't. And like a majestic oak being cut in its prime he fell.

Mariana could feel the thirst subside. She had satisfied it for now and she felt much like her old self. Back to the calm and collected woman who had been thrown into a world of mythological creatures. She didn't say a word to him. But watched him leave. She could feel something different about him though. Something not quite right. And then he fell to his knees and then completely over. She stared in shock and then struggled against the rest of her bindings, "KING!" Her scream reverberated through out the room and building. And then the bindings snapped and she was at his side, turning him over. "King Don't you dare die. You fucking promised me to help me."

His eyes opened and he looked at her, "I did. I helped you…."

* * *

**Disclaimer You know the drill..Fill in the lines.**

**A/N This chapter took a long time to finish. even though it was half way done when I posted up 6, I couldnt get the mood back till now. So here it is. Seems kinda lame right now but its ok. **


	8. The Awakening

_She walked out of the library like she did every day. Her hair in its tight bun, her glasses set high on her nose. She was the epitome of a librarian, except she was just 24 years old. She was still so young. What could have happened to cause her to become this? No one knew, the secret she kept hidden deep inside of her._

_She moved through the parking lot, the eerie quietness of the night spooking her slightly. And then she heard it, a movement just behind her. Her footsteps quickened but she seemed to be going in slow motion. She tripped and looked down at…King's body? _

_A different time and a different place, she was huddled over his body crying as she rocked him back and forth. "No King, please you promised. You can't die. Please... I…I Love you."

* * *

_

As soon as the words left her mouth she was awake. It was all just a dream. A dream that she lived over and over again, every night. She rubbed her eyes slowly and opened them. It was still dark outside. The story of her life. Ever since she was bit she seemed to sleep through the days and wake up at night. But it was getting better. It was just 6 am.

She threw the covers off and stood slowly. IT was the same routine every morning. Get up, shower, get dressed, and get her meal and so on and so forth. But today would be different. Today she would add something to her routine. She quickly showered, got dressed, and then moved down the hall to the kitchen.

She liked getting up early for only one reason, no one could see her feed. She went to the fridge that was placed in there especially for her and pulled out her breakfast. A nice cool bag of blood. She made a face and the bit into the bag and drained it. She had seemed to be drinking more and more of these things as of late. Perhaps it was because she knew what was coming. She finished her meal and then hurried back to her room to brush the taste off her teeth and out of her mouth.

She finished and stared into the mirror, "You gotta do it Mars. You gotta face your fears." She sighed and turned from the mirror and left her room. She moved silently down the hall careful not to wake anyone on her way.

Her stomach seemed to churn, as she got closer to her destination. Her hands shook as she reached for the knob and her teeth chattered with fright. She slowly opened the door to see the most dreaded sight ever.

He was chained to the bed, tubes running through his body, a heart monitor was beeping rhythmically, and a machine seemed to be helping him do other body functions. She felt the hot sting of tears flood her eyes. What had she done to him? Surely her bite couldn't have done this. But it wasn't just her bite. They had injected him with a cure made from her blood. She had insisted on it being used on him instead of her. And somehow the old cure and the new seemed to attack each other. Causing him to become much worse then he had been before.

She hated to think of that day. OF her almost taking his life, of Abby nearly shooting her when she saw her slumped over his body. She had thought it had just happened. But Mariana's cries had alerted her to something else. Abby had to drag her away from King's body as Calder took him to the Infirmary to give him a blood transfusion. It had taken Abby a long time to calm Mariana down enough to get her to explain what happened. The story shocked Abby. King had willingly allowed her to feed off him. She couldn't explain it herself. Much less explain it to Abby.

She was brought out of her thoughts by something close to King's bed. Abby had thought it would be a nice touch to bring him things from his own room. Things to keep him calm when he woke up. She looked at the table and smiled, old pictures of him with Abby. A few of him and Zoë, one of him with the old crew before Drake killed them, and one of herself and him. Back when she first joined, before she had left to go back to her old life.

She felt guilty. If she had listened to him perhaps he wouldn't be like this. She sat down in a chair and sighed, "You know you were right King. I wasn't cut out for this job. You should have left me to fend for myself that day back at the library. Those Lycans could have just made me dinner. If you had you wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't be the cause of all your misery."

She lowered her head and sighed, "I hope you make it out of this. If you do I'll make it up to you."

"Are you kidding? This is my dream." His voice was cracked and dry, his eyes barely open. But there was no denying that hint of mockery. "You'll always be a rookie Mariana. And I'll always be cleaning up after your ass." He coughed slightly and moved his head to look at her with a mocking smile.

Mariana's head snapped up, at first she thought it was her imagination. But there was no denying those brown eyes staring at her. But the words that came out had nothing to do with welcoming him awake, "How long have you been awake?"

"For a few days."

"And you haven't said anything."

"Was waiting to see if you were going to make an appearance."

"Abby and Calder know?"

"Yep."

"So why haven't they told me."

"To make your guilty ass come in here."

"How do you know I haven't been in here?"

"I was unconscious not stupid Mariana." He shifted in the bed, pulling himself to a sitting position.

"You mean you've been awake this whole time. I thought you were dying!"

"I was, those cures don't mix well. Reminds me of the time I tried mixing bahama mamas with hunch punch. Not the best of my ideas."

"You ass!"

"The best. But do stop all the shouting, my head is pounding Mari, not sure if it can take all that. And after saving your life you'd think I'd get a 'Thanks King for being heroic' or some shit like that."

"The only thing you're going to get is a new set of bite marks on your neck."

"Using your new found gruesomeness to your advantage? Nice."

"Yeah well you always did tell me to use my strengths to my advantage. It just so happens that sucking blood is my new one."

"Hey, I like that. It's kinda kinky."

She rolled her eyes and gave him an eat shit look, "Well you can find the kinkiness with a new replacement for me. I'm going to leave again. Your awake I have nothing to stay here for now. Besides everyone will be a lot safer with me gone."

He stared at her for a moment and then finally spoke, a new found strength in his voice, "Listen rookie, you aren't going anywhere. We have the cure and as long as you know how to keep the thirst at bay you'll be fine."

"I don't want the cure. I like being strong and not so much a Damsal in distress. No worries right King? You wont have to pick up after me and you can rest easy knowing I'm out of your hair."

He slammed his fist hard into the metal arm on his bed, "Damn it Mariana, stop being so damn stubborn. Did you ever think that maybe I liked watching out for you? That maybe I liked having to save your ass. Thinking you would get into shit helped me get up out of bed in the mornings."

She looked at him a bit of shock on her face, mixed with other conflicting emotions. Was King telling her what she thought he was?

"Listen Mariana, I'm not going to beg you to stay. I'm not going to tell you things will get better that I'll stop being hard on you, because truth is I wont. Its my way of showing I care for you. But you wouldn't realize that would you? Not even when I stormed out or your wedding would you realize that. Your head was stuck to far up Axel's ass to see that."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Couldn't you have just told me instead of making everyday of my life a living hell? I'm sorry but no thank you. I can do without that."

"Yeah well I could have done without almost dieing to save your ass but I did it anyway." He sighed, "Listen Mariana, if you stay, I'll…" He made a face, "I'll be a lot nicer, hell I might even take you out. Just please stay. You might get the chance to save my ass now."

"I don't know King. I don't think I am ready for another relationship. I could deal with saving your ass though." She looked at him and smiled slightly. She wanted to stay, she only said she was going to leave to see if he would want her to stay. And so far he had showed he wanted her too.

"I can deal with that. Wont stop me from trying to get you to let me take you out, but I'll deal." He smiled finally, "I think when I get better I'll have to get into trouble on purpose. Just so you can save my ass."

"Watch it stud, you have to get better and we have to kill my husband first. I think I might have an idea on how too."

"Do you? Wow hot and brains. Who would have thunk it."

"Did you forget I was a Librarian when we met?"

"At that time I wasn't paying attention to what you did. I was to busy saving your ass from danger."

"That has been your MO since we met."

"Yeah and it has seemed to work too."

She laughed, "Yeah it seems it has. Get some sleep King. I have a date with a bag of blood."

"Just make sure you brush your teeth afterwards."

"I always do." She stood slowly as he sunk back into the bed. She started for the door but turned and moved to his side, "Sleep well, I'll come back later." She leaned down slowly and kissed his cheek. She smiled down at him for a moment but before she moved away he had caught her lips with his and gave her a kiss that took her breath. She pulled away from him and stared in wonder at him. Without a word she disappeared out the door.

King chuckled to himself and shook his head, "She'll be begging me for a piece of the Kingiest before too long." Slowly he fell asleep, a smirk planted on his face and thoughts of a helpless Mariana begging him to save her dancing in his head.

* * *

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters used originally in the Blade series. **

**A/N: Not sure why it took so long. Not even sure if this chapter was worth the wait. But here it is. And hopefully Chapter 9 will happen soon. **


	9. Love and Departure

"You stupid fuck! Why the hell did you do that? I almost had him!"

"Almost isn't getting him Rookie!"

"I could have taken him King! You know it!"

"Well I didn't like the way he was looking at you!"

"It's the same look I get from you everyday!"

"Yeah it's different when I am the one giving it.'

"Would you stop playing the jealous boyfriend and let me do my job." Mariana climbed into the driver's seat of her black Chevy Tahoe and then slammed the door. Hitting the automatic lock she waited for the team go ahead. But she wouldn't get away from King that easily. HE was banging on the passenger side door, "Come on Rookie. I was just saving your ass. Let me in."

She cast him a scathing glare, "I don't need your help anymore King. It's your first time out since the accident and you already are taking it upon your self to belittle me."

"Aww come on babe, you know I love to protect your sweet ass from the suck-faces."

"Doesn't change the fact that you are undermining me. Now get away from my door." She started the truck and without even worrying about his delicate toes she left. She was not going to put up with his insistent banter when they had work to do. But she couldn't help but laugh either now that she was out of visual range. It was sweet he wanted to protect her but she had her limit as well.

There was a loud thump against Mariana's door, "Go away."

"Oh come on Mariana. Open up. It's my room too!"

"Yeah well you'll learn next time wont you."

"If I say yes will you open up?"

"You can sleep on the couch King. Goodnight."

King saw the light that seeped through the cracks of the door jam disappear and he sighed, 'Fine! Me and Palmela are best friends now."

"That's nice."

King growled slightly and then headed to Mariana's old room. There was no way he was sleeping on the couch and having Abby, Dash, and Caulder laugh at him. There was no way in hell. He moved down the hall and into her bedroom growling at all the pink things in there. He had barred her from bringing them into his room so she left them there. And now he had to put up with them still. He pulled off his shirt and then stripped off his jeans and shoes. "I may have to sleep in here but I am sleeping comfortably."

He moved onto the bed, his tan skin making quite the contrast against the white sheets and his tall frame nearly hanging off the bed. He grumbled, this was not how he pictured himself spending his first night back on the hunt. He was so lonely, and that was a feeling he wasn't used to yet. But he had to admit the last five months of recovering were good ones. HE caught up on his sleep and even regained a lot of his lost stamina. Overall the time off did him well. HE even helped Caulder brainstorm a plan on how to get to Mariana's husband. But that plan still had a few kinks and he wanted things to be safe for Mariana.

"King are you sleeping?" He smiled into the darkness when he heard Mariana's voice break the heavy silence. HE simply grunted as if he were asleep and shifted in the bed. HE heard Mariana's feet patter across the cement floor and then the bed give way under her weight. HE felt her hand running along his bas and chest before she finally settled onto the bed next to him, her head gingerly placed on his shoulder.

"I thought I was barred from you presence?"

"You are, but that room is so lonely without you there. You're awake?"

"Mhm hmm."

"YOU"RE AWAKE!"

He winced and sighed, "Yes I am awake."

"Why do you do that? Did it ever occur to you that I still would have came in here?"

"Yep. I just wanted you to know what it feels like to be ignored."

"Your hopeless."

"I love you too, Mariana." King felt her freeze against him and smiled. He had never said that to her. Of course she had told him once before. When he was near death but he heard her loud and clear. And he knew that he loved her then, but he didn't want to tell her. And it just kinda slipped out this time. HE watched her for a moment waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he simply brushed his lips across her cheek and then closed her eyes, "Time for my beauty rest."

It didn't take long for King to get to sleep. And the moment his eyes were closed and his breathing normal, Mariana was on her feet. She stared down at him a slight smile playing across her lips as she whispered into the darkness, "I knew you did. And now that you have confirmed it I can leave knowing you'll come after me." She leaned down and running a hand across his face she kissed him. IT didn't take long for him to respond and when he did it was unexpectedly. His lips opened to hers and his tongue stormed her mouth. He pulled her tightly into his embrace and just held the kiss. Finally a breathless Mariana pulled away and smiled, "You weren't supposed to wake."

"Not wake to that? Are you kidding me. The way you just kissed me made it seem like the last. You going somewhere?"

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"A kiss like that just because you're going to the bathroom? Hmm, you should do that more often." He chuckled and released his hold on her, "Promise?"

"I do." She extracted herself from his arms and kissed him softly once more, "Go back to sleep." She watched him nod and then disappeared out the door and down the hall. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

King lay awake for a long time, he couldn't seem to get the kiss he had just received out of his mind. There was more to it then just her going to the bathroom. HE knew it. He felt it the moment he watched her leave the room. Suddenly he realized what she was going to do. He jumped out of the bed and skipped down the long corridors till he reached the bathroom. He jiggled the knob to find it locked. A moment of relief briefly passed over him. "Mariana?" He knocked a moment and heard nothing. His poundings became more persistent and his voice filled with panic, "MARIANA!" He stood back and then lifting his leg he kicked the door in. It was empty. She was gone. HE moved to the open window and stuck his head out. HE didn't see anything. He slammed his hand into the pane of glass and it shattered under the blow.

His hand was bleeding but he could only curse her to hell and back. The way he saw it was she ran out on him. He'd never forgive her for this. IT was a true Rookie move. But that wasn't what pissed him off. It was that she left just after he told her he loved her. He grumbled to himself as he looked for something to wrap his hand in. But instead found a note addressed to him. He opened it and read it, his anger disappearing and being replaced with sadness:

_Dear Hannibal, _

_I know that if you found this I am gone. I am tired of you undermining me and berating me on how I do things. I love you but I can only take so much. So I decided to go and infiltrate Axel's camp. He may not welcome me with open arms but he doesn't have to know where I have been or what I have been up too. And if he does, I'll play the part of a good submissive wife until I can strike. I have to do this alone. Please understand. I was planning this before today and tonight. And after you told me you loved me I had to do this more. I had to get rid of my past before I can have a future. I'll come back to you._

_Mariana._

King slammed his fist against the counter and stood once more. He moved to the window looking out and this time he saw something. IT was Mariana standing at the gates her Motorcycle helmet under her arm. She stared back at him her hair whipping in the wind around her face. She nodded to him and then placed the helmet on her head. In a swift and fluid moment she had flung her leg over the bike and disappeared out of site. Leaving Hannibal staring after the site of her.


	10. The Capture

It was dark. To dark for her liking. She had no idea of time or how long had passed. It seemed like years, but her mind kept telling her it had just been a few weeks. A few weeks to long. She hated being in here, hated that Axel had thrown her in here because he wanted to cut off all ties she had to the NightStalkers. Especially since he knew she had been with one of them. How he knew she'd never know, but he did. Perhaps it was because when he mentioned King and how he was going to torture him until he died, she had thrown herself at him and nearly scratched his eyes out. _No, _she told herself. He knew before then. He did that to taunt her.

A creaking noise caught her ears, and then voices, and then on cue he entered. His silhouette being the only thing she could make out. And then his voice, echoing through the room, loud and clear, crisp and clean, "Are you ready to place nice, _Mrs. Mavanari? _Or am I going to have to kill that brute of a man you have been seeing?"

"Bite me, Axel."

"Oh but I did, or don't you remember that? Perhaps a bit of daylight will remind you."

A light came on, no doubt a UV light, and cascaded across her. But she didn't scream. It didn't effect her. She just smiled, "Perhaps you have forgotten. I don't share your weakness. The cure solved that for me. I only have the taste for blood."

"Then perhaps your hungry. Want a meal?"

Another shadow in the door, this one holding something close to him. Something small. A child. She could hear the child sniffling and feel the fear with in it. "You're a monster Axel."

"I'll take that as a compliment my darling wife. Enjoy your meal."

The child was thrown towards her. A child she knew all to well, "Zoë…"

The door was closed but the light remained on. "Mars is that you?"

"Yeah Zo it's me."

"Are you going to drink my blood?"

"No, Zoë. You have nothing to worry about."

Zoë moved over to her and threw herself into open arms, "I'm so scared Mars,"

"It's alright Zo. I'm here. How did they get you?"

"I was at school. The office said King was there to get me. But when I got there, it wasn't King. I tried to tell them but the guy just told them he had shaved and it made him look different."

"When?"

"This morning. Mars are you going to get us out of here?"

"You bet your ass Zo. Still got that thing on you?"

"Yeah, I did it when they took me."

"Good girl. How is everyone at HQ?"

"Caulder is worried about Dex. Dex is worried about Abby. Abby is worried about King. And King, well he hasn't been the same since you left. He mopes a lot and tries to act up beat sometimes. But he misses you. Why did you leave Mars?"

It killed her to hear she had caused a lot of worrying but it was what she had to do. She sighed, "Had to kiddo. I had to do it so I could move on. I can't be with King if I am married to Axel."

"King loves you. He would have gotten rid of the sucker."

Mariana smiled, "I know Zo, but I thought I should do this by myself."

"You were wrong."

"I know that too Zo. Rest here. I'll be right back."

She placed Zoë over on a dusty mattress pad and covered her with a dingy blanket. She then moved out of the light and towards where she had seen the door. She tapped it a few times and a slot slide open, 'What?"

"I want to speak to Axel again."

"He's gone."

"Then get him, or you'll be the first to go when he lets me out."

The slot slid closed and she was left in the dark again. She looked over to the light as Zoë slept and felt her thirst build. She had to get her out of here and fast. She moved off to a corner off to the side of the door and waited. Finally the door opened and Axel stepped in. This time she could make out his handsome features and a distant longing grew in her. She had once wanted to desperately marry him, and now she just wanted to get away from him.

"Enjoy your meal?"

"Shut up Axel. Get her out of here."

"Nope. You made this bed now you'll lie in it."

"If you get her out I'll...Join you again."

"My isn't that sweet. How do I know your not lying."

Slowly Mariana came from the shadows and moved in front of him. Slowly she started to unbutton the shirt she had on, "Because I am giving myself to you."

Axel's eyes widened slowly as he stared upon her naked flesh. He smiled slowly and moved to her. He bent to kiss her, holding her head in his hands firmly, "If your lying I'll kill her you know that."

"Yes I know."

"Very well then."

His lips captured hers and forced them into a deep and passionate kiss. The only way she could stomach it was to thank of King and how his lips felt on hers. And as Axel's hands roamed her body she thought of how Kings felt as they did the same. Only then could she bare the thought of Axel at all. Pretending he was King.

* * *

"ABBY!" King came barreling through the doors of the lab, nearly tripping over Abby's bow and some other weird looking weapon. "Abby, Zoë is gone."

"What she was at school."

"Yes I know that. But she isn't their now. I went to get her like always and the people in the office told me she had already left. But here's the kicker, they said she left with me. I nearly pounded a few of them when they said that."

"What? Oh god King. Where is she? She wouldn't have left without us."

"I know that Abby. I think Axel's gang got her. Perhaps things weren't going the way the planned and.." A beeping noise caught his attention. 'Abby how long has that been going?"

"A few minutes why?"

"That's Zoë's tracker. Damn it Abby I told you to pay attention to stuff like this."

"I didn't think Zoë would be kidnapped King! I was engrossed in those new bullets we are developing."

"Doesn't matter Abby." King was at the computer and hitting buttons quickly. A map popped up on the screen and Zoë's dot could be seen moving.

"Where is that?"

"Mavanari Enterprises. I was right then. Mariana isn't cooperating like they wanted her too. Damn two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?"

"We know where Mariana and Zoë is now."

"We always knew where Mars was."

"Yeah but this is an excuse to go after her now."

"Your relentless."

"When it comes to two of the people I love I am. Suit up, we are going to hunt some shit eaters."

"Ten steps ahead of you."

* * *

Mariana held Zoë close to her as they walked the halls of their new home. She had talked Axel into leaving Zoë be and not harming her. And she was free to do what she wished. As long as she didn't contact anyone from the NightStalkers again. One call was all she was allowed. One call that was uninhibited. No one listening in and no one there to cut her off. So as she entered the living room and moved to the couch she and Zoe sat down. And slowly she picked up the phone and dialed. Not the direct line to the Stalkers. But King's cell.

"King here."

She said nothing, his voice was to good to be true. She smiled slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

She inhaled and tried to speak but nothing came.

"Mariana is that you?"

Nothing still.

"Mariana are you alright? How's Zoe? Don't worry babe we are coming for you."

The fright of them coming to infiltrate Axel's firm made her speak. "No. We are fine. Zoe is here with me now. She is safe. Don't come."

She could hear him telling Abby that Zoe was fine and so was she. Then his voice rang through the ear piece again, "We are coming. You did something stupid and now it's got Zoe involved. You should have waited we had a plan."

"Do not do this now Hannibal King. I can't take the anger or the guilt right now. Just promise me you'll give me a bit of time."

"Zoe is in Danger Mariana! How in the hell do you expect us, me to sit back while your both in that danger?"

"Because you love me and trust me. I wont let them harm her. She'll be attending school and I'll take her every morning then pick her up. And Axel and I have come to an agreement."

"You slept with him didn't you. That's why he thinks your on his side."

"Don't please. I did what I had to do. And Zoe is safe because of it. If I hadnt he would have left her in their with me until I got hungry enough to feed off of her."

"You didn't have to do that, Mars. You know there should have been another way."

"King I am his wife. It is what he expects of me. And since he knows we were involved it was the only way to prove to him. It sickened me and the only way I got through it was to pretend it was you."

"Don't tell me that fucking bullshit."

"Don't do this!"

"How can I not? You left me for some dickwad bastard who only lies to you. You're a fucking lunatic if you think for one moment we can get back what we had."

She dropped the phone into her lap and tried to stem her tears. She felt Zoe hug her and then pick up the phone.

"Uncle King, why are you making her cry. I thought you loved her…Then stop being like those shit-eaters…Sorry. Alright." She pulled the phone away from her ear and held it out to Mariana, "He wants to talk to you again."

Mariana took the phone and held it back up to her ear, her voice cracked and full of sadness when she spoke, "Yes?"

"Mariana, I'm worried is all. I don't want to think of you and that guy together."

"It has to be done. Like I told you in that note, I can't have a future with you until he is gone. Not because I can't move on. But it's for my own piece of mind. He made me what I am and he has to go."

"Fine. I give you two weeks to contact me again. If I don't hear from you again we are infiltrating. I'm coming for you both."

"Thank you. Don't worry you and Abby just need to sit down and get a plan ready. Find out what you can on the outside of what the Familiar's know of the inside. We find his weakness and destroy it. We destroy him."

"We'll do what we can. Mariana?"

"Yeah King?"

"I love you. Please be careful."

"You know me, I will always be a rookie."

"That's what I am afraid of."

"I love you too King. No matter what happens to me, remember that. Bye."

"I will babe. Two weeks."

She sighed heavily as she heard the click of his phone cutting off. She put the receiver down and looked at Zoe, "Looks like it's just us now, kiddo. WE are going to have to look after each other. And no trying to contact Abby and King alright."

Zoe climbed into Mariana's arms and nodded, "I know Mars. Don't worry. Abby and King will find out what they need to."

"I know they will Hun. Your Uncle and Aunt are the best."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Blade characters. Just Mariana and Axel and the other little names in here.**

**A/N: This chapter is long but when you get inspiration run with it. And That's what I did. Read and Review Please!**


	11. Fatal

Chapter 11. Fatal

_Mist and shadows were all he could see. He was disoriented and a sickness seemed to wash over him. The feeling more then the shadows and mist scared him. He was Hannibal King, he never got scared or sick, well except for that one time that Dex had dared him to eat some old pizza that they had found under Hedges bed, but that was different. That was food poisoning. This was a totally different feeling. It was dread and an odd hunger. It felt almost like the blood lust of a vampire. And he was no longer a Vampire. He moved through the shadows. Trying his hardest to make something out. But nothing was formed. He kept moving, his gate becoming unsteadier as his breathing became more erratic. Suddenly he tripped. He landed hard against something. He shifted his hand to feel the cold flesh of a corpse. Light seemed to suddenly filter through the mist and outline the face of Abby. He chocked slightly as he stared upon her lifeless face. He looked around, as light seemed to filter through in other places. Bodies were everywhere. He made out Calder and Dex to his left. To his right lay Axel Mavanari and Zoë._

_It was too much for him. He stood suddenly and started backing away. As he did he came across Blade's body, and then others. He heard something move and a whimper. He saw a body off a little ways. The blood around it seemed unreal. He moved towards it, his heart racing because deep down he already knew whom it would be._

_"Fight…the…thirst…" He dropped to his knees beside her. Her blood seemed to instantly cover him. He touched her cheek as tears began to run down his._

_His voice cracked as he spoke, "Mariana…. Who did this to you?"_

_Her head moved as blank eyes stared at him, "You…"_

_He stared down at her with shock. Something moved behind him and he looked over his shoulder. What he saw was disconcerting. It was his face staring back at him through the shadows. It was the side of him that only appeared when he was under the fang. The other King was covered in blood. A Menacing grin plastered on his blood covered face. Blood dripped from his mouth and chin, and he seemed to stare mockingly at him. A cackle was heard and he looked from his own face into a face that was dead._

_"Hello, lover. Did you miss me?"_

_Danica._

He woke with a sudden start. Sweat covered him and seemed to soak everything around him. It was all a dream, a terrible and horrifying dream. A dream that scared the living hell out of him. He ran a hand over his face and got up. He was used to sleeping alone now. He didn't even think twice anymore about rolling over and nuzzling into Mariana to make the dream disappear. What he needed was a shower, hot cup of coffee, maybe a stiff drink. So without second thought he left the room and dream behind him. He'd speak to Abby about it later if he could. He wouldn't wake her over an inconsequential dream.


End file.
